Bunnyman
The Bunnyman is an urban legend monster that was first seen in a 1900 newspaper article. It was a giant humanoid bunny or a man in a bunny costume holding a knife. It is mentioned in the Cryptozoology book, Monsters of Virginia ''as well as ''Monsters of Maryland. Legend Bunnyman is an insane murderer that has reports of killings or sightings only on Halloween 10 or 20 years at 12:00 under a bridge, it is said that if you stay there beside the bridge in the town of Virginia, Colchester, you will see him. After 12:00, there will be a bright white light in the bridge, under the white light; will appear a humanoid murderous bunny with an axe. There have been very few sightings of this murder. There is little that is known about him expect that some say he escaped from an insane asylum. The tale of the Bunny Man started with a series of unsolved, brutal murders that allegedly originated with an insane asylum that existed buried in the wilderness of Clifton, Virginia in the early 1900s. Just as the lunatics in the asylum were about to be brought to the death, it had shut down. More and more people were beginning to move in the town where the asylum was. The mayor issued the head of the asylum to move the people somewhere else so, they wouldn't escape and ramshackle the town. According to the tale, in the autumn of 1904 the inmates were packed into 15 transports to be moved to the new facility. It is said that sometime during the journey to Lorton Prison, the driver of one of the vehicles violently swerved for the purpose of avoiding something in the road and the transport careened off of the road to spectacularly crash into the dark wilderness. Most of the inmates aboard, including the driver, were killed in the crash, but some survived and escaped into the surrounding landscape, melting into the black of night. The very next day the police were hard at work scouring the area to hunt down the escaped mental patients. After an exhaustive and intensive manhunt that lasted for months, the authorities are said to have apprehended all but two of the estimated 10 convicts that had escaped; a Marcus A. Wallster and Douglas J. Grifon. As the police were still searching they saw a footprint in the mud and in the foot print it said "You'll never find me and you know it too, Signed the Bunnyman" The police knew what happened to one of the inmates but, not the other. One Night One evening, on Halloween night of 1905, a group of teenagers went to the Colchester Overpass, near Clifton Virginia, which was now known as the Bunny Man Bridge; the very one from which Wallster’s lifeless corpse had been found hanging. It is said that three of the teens would later be found dead, their throats slashed, and with long cuts up their abdomens as if they’d been gutted like a rabbit. The story apparently caused quite the uproar at the time, with parents warning their kids not to go anywhere near the bridge. Another night on Halloween, the Bunny Man allegedly struck again. This time, seven teens were said to be partying under the bridge while one, a young woman by the name of Adrian Hatala, was still spooked by the stories and keeping her distance. According to her account, there was a dim light which approached the bridge, followed by a blindingly bright flash of light emanating from under it at around midnight, after which she could hear the anguished screams of her companions wafting towards her through the chilly night air. When she went running to investigate, she found the bodies of all of her friends hanging under the bridge, mutilated in a similar manner to the teens that had been found the previous Halloween. According to the story, she would apparently eventually be charged with the murders and locked away in a mental institution. The murders happened again and again, In 1913, 1949, and again in 1976 the bodies of several teenagers were allegedly found hanging under the bridge, murdered and mutilated in a similar brutal manner. Sightings There is no one who actually survived to tell about the experience of facing the bunny man face to face but, people have had their cars been hit with a supposed axe that was flung into their windshield, Only police and some of the murder victims friends and family were the only to survive. Some people that lived close the bridge but never walked near have some things to say about the suppose Bunny man: "You have been messing up my property, by dumping tree stumps, limbs and brush, and other things on the property. You can make everything right, by meeting me tonight and talking about the situation." This was a call to a police station of Virginia and they investigated the whereabouts and this what they had to say about the investigation: "After a very extensive investigation into this and all other cases of this same nature, it is still unsubstantiated as to whether or not there really was a white rabbit. The only people who have seen this so-called white rabbit have been children of rather young ages, and the complainant in this case. Upon interviewing everyone in this case that may have had any knowledge of any incidents concerning a white rabbit, there has been no significant information uncovered that would lead to the identity of the person or persons that were posing as a white rabbit. This case will be marked as inactive." Fact or Myth? The tally: * Fourteen different geographic locations are mentioned * Four tell of attacks on cars * Nine claim he attacked a couple parked in a car * Five accuse him of vandalism on homes or buildings * Ten mentioned a murder There are no murders recorded of the ten mentioned murders and there is no way of contacting the girl who was accused of the murdering of her friends and ending up in a mental institution. This legend will be passed on for generations in Virginia because it was a serious time in the 1900's and people never even went out on Halloween because they truly believed that the Bunnyman was going to get them. Gallery Bunnyman-bridge.jpg Images (1)-0.jpg|A picture of the bunnyman under the bridge Tumblr mh3uq6OrO71s2xv1uo1 r3 1280.jpg|Bunnyman in daylight bunnyman1.jpg VACLIbunnyman_studyref1_620x300.jpg|The bridge bunnyman-poster.jpg|"Bunnyman Massacre" movie cover Category:Humanoids Virginia Category:Cryptids Category:Urban Legend Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Lagomorphs